


the archangel and the seraph

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Out of all the archangels, Castiel loved Samael the best.





	the archangel and the seraph

Out of all the archangels, Castiel found Samael the most intriguing.

Whenever the angels gathered in the Garden, he couldn’t help but watch as Samael lit up everything around him with his warm smile and caring personality.  He could barely pay attention to Michael’s speeches because he was distracted by Samael standing behind him with the other archangels.

Castiel wished he could get close enough to see the archangel’s smile up close, but he knew he had little chance. He was only a seraph, and Samael was one of the five most powerful angels in existence. So Castiel kept on watching him from afar.

What he didn’t know was that he would soon get the chance to meet the archangel in person.

\--------

The entirety of Heaven shook as Michael and Lucifer fought against each other with all of their strength.

Castiel tried to fly around falling structures as he searched for any brothers and sisters trapped underneath the rubble. He pushed himself forward as fast as he could but it wasn’t enough.

A large piece of marble falling from the high ceiling slammed into Castiel and knocked him out of the air. He didn’t fall for long before he smashed into the ground. Castiel tried to sit up to take note of all the damage he sustained but found that he could not. His right wing was pinned underneath a large piece of rubble. He pushed the debris off of him as much as he could, but he needed someone else to get it off all the way.

The only thing Castiel could do at that moment was call out for help with his Voice. “Please, someone help me!”

He kept calling out until he was dangerously close to passing out. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was the sound of wings flapping.

\---------

When Castiel began to awaken, he realized that someone had removed the ceiling remains from atop his wing. His wing twitched in response.

Castiel opened his eyes and found that he had been moved to the infirmary wing of Heaven. He winced as he sat up to look at his surroundings. The soft light was soothing on Castiel’s wings, and he allowed himself to absorb some of the light’s energy to surround his Grace. 

“It’s about time you were awake, little Castiel.”

Castiel turned towards the source of that voice only to find himself staring at Samael’s hazel wings. His eyes widened as soon as he realized that he was in the presence of his favorite fascination.

Samael turned around with a smile on his face. Castiel froze for a second, then immediately attempted to get off the bed so he could show Samael his respect and gratitude for saving him. In doing so, Castiel lost his balance and Samael rushed over to help.

“Woah there, Cas. You don’t need to kneel for me. It was my honor to help you.” Samael said as he was helping Castiel back onto the bed.

“But…” Castiel tried to say before Samael interrupted.

“No buts, Castiel. You were out there trying to save your family from the wrath of Michael and Lucifer. You deserved to be saved yourself.”

Castiel bowed his head. “If you don’t mind me asking sir, how do you know who I am? I’m just a low ranking seraph.”

Samael smiled at that. “The first thing I’m going to say is that you don’t have to address me so formally, Castiel. You can call me Sam.”

Castiel bit his lip. “Okay, Sam.”

“The second thing is that it’s my job to know who you are. I protect all the choirs of Heaven. I wouldn’t be a good protector if I didn’t know who I was protecting, now would I?”

Castiel didn’t know what to say to that.

The archangel walked closer and placed a finger under Castiel’s chin so that he could tilt the seraph’s head up. “You are one of the greatest angels I’ve ever met; that is the reason I chose to help you.”

Castiel closed his eyes and bit back a smile. He couldn't believe an archangel was paying attention to a lowly seraph like him. He could feel his grace sing at the praise. 

Sam smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Castiel’s forehead. “Castiel, I have to leave Heaven for a little while. It’s not because of you. I have to go to Earth and protect the humans as well as you and your brothers and sisters. I want you to keep an eye on the angels while I’m gone and make sure they are well taken care of. There will be another thing I need you to do, but not until the time has come. Do you think you can do that?”

Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes and nodded. He would do anything for his archangel.

\---------

Castiel watched as Lucifer was cast out of Heaven with little emotion showing on his face. He hated the fact that his family was being torn apart and he couldn’t do anything about it. He turned away from where Lucifer had been knocked out of Heaven, wincing as he heard the archangel’s powerful Voice screaming for someone to catch him.

He caught Samael’s eye as he was turning. Sam motioned for him to move over to where he was. It was time for Sam to leave.

Castiel made his way to Sam and bowed his head. “I’m ready, Sam.”

“I’m glad you are willing to help me with such an enormous task, Castiel. Are you ready to hear the rest of it?”

Castiel looked up and gave a firm nod.

Sam sadly smiled. “Good. In order for me to leave Heaven, I have to Fall. Do you think you could watch over my Grace for me?”

The seraph froze. He wasn’t sure he could complete this task. “Why would you ask me to do such a thing?”

“Because I know you, Castiel. You are the only one strong enough to take on this task. I trust you to keep a watchful eye over this piece of myself for me.” Sam gently placed his hand on Castiel’s face.

Castiel leaned into the hand, mostly because he knew it would be a while before he could do it again.

“What will I do with it in the meantime?” Castiel wanted to know.

“Keep it close to you. You’ll return it to me eventually. You will know when you need to do so.”

Castiel sighed. “Okay. Good luck, Samael.”

Sam pulled Castiel into a hug and kissed his forehead. “Did you know, Castiel, that out of all the angels, I loved you best?”

Castiel stiffened. Sam loved him? He couldn’t believe it. He stood there for a moment before he realized that Sam was pulling away.

Sam smiled at him one last time before pulling his archangel blade out and slicing a neat cut on his throat. The bright grace slowly flowed out of him and into a nearby vial. “See you soon, Castiel.”

A light grew between Sam and Castiel, causing him to turn away at the sudden brightness. When he looked over, Sam was gone.

Castiel vowed to keep Sam safe, no matter what. He couldn’t wait to see his archangel again someday.

Until then, he would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sastiel too much. 
> 
> Reading @posingasme's works inspired me to write my own Sastiel fic. 
> 
> Enjoy! (You can find me on Tumblr @smashalecki!)


End file.
